


Время

by jamie_lee



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Время

Для МакКоя время всегда имело относительное значение, которое он даже не стремился понять.  
После ухода Мириам, громкого, наполненного отвратительными скандалами, время тянулось густой вязкой патокой, застывавшей с каждой минутой все дольше и дольше. Кажется, остановилось оно тогда, когда маленькая Джоанна не захотела его видеть, спрятавшись лицом в колени матери.  
\- Ты ее пугаешь, Леонард. Думаю, тебе стоит уйти.  
Когда закончился бракоразводный процесс, он был отвратительно пьян, так, что даже не пришел на заседание, лишь махнул рукой и поставил везде подписи, отдавая жене все, что только связывало его с этой чертовой планетой.  
Кажется, тогда из его жизни волшебным образом испарились почти две недели, после которых он послал все в задницу и записался в Звездный Флот, втайне надеясь, что пропадет где-нибудь точно так же, как и отец.   
Правда, там его угораздило сесть с самым неподходящим человеком во всей чертовой галактике, который, надо признать, сумел вытащить его из этой гребанной временной ямы, втянув в свой безумный круговорот жизни.  
Невероятно раздражающий, но всегда надежный, Джим оставался центральной фигурой его стабильного существования целых четыре года, пока в жизнь МакКоя, с трудом подпускающего к себе кого-то нового, не умудрились каким-то образом затесаться еще куча самого разношерстного народа.  
Джим, черт бы его побрал, с гордостью называвший это разномастное сборище "семьей", неожиданно стал не просто его лучшим другом, но и общим капитаном.  
МакКоя, впрочем, такой расклад полностью устраивал, и он проводил вечера за стаканом бурбона, перечитывая новости медицинского вестника. В каюту свою он никогда не торопился, потому что чертово время преследовало его даже на этом корабле - в медотсеке оно пролетало быстро, наполненное бесконечными исследованиями и обследованиями, от которых все норовили откреститься, полагая справедливо, что обследования вполне могли плавно перетечь в эксперименты.   
В каюте время тянулось безобразно медленно, словно на минутную стрелку часов привязали резину, с каждым движением лишь замедлявшую ход.  
Он бы провел время за разговором с Джимом, но тот нашел свой собственный ритуал, играя в шахматы со своим зеленокровым гоблином-помощником, который, как бы сильно не раздражал он МакКоя, был на самом деле хорошим парнем. Если такое слово применимо, конечно, к вулканцам.  
Хотя даже в медотсеке время продолжало жить своей жизнью.  
С завидным постоянством к нему заходил Чехов, единственный из экипажа, похоже, не опасавшийся того, что добрый доктор решит проверить на нем воздействия нового вируса, изучению которого подарил не один день.  
Присутствие Чехова заставляло время лениво успокаиваться, точно море после шторма, добавляло какой-то стабильности.  
Иногда МакКой в ответ на приветствие бурчал, что занят, и Чехов, извинившись, закрывал за собой дверь - в отместку время замедляло свой бег до такой степени, что желанный стакан бурбона по приходу превращался в два, а то и в три.   
Чаще всего, не поднимая взгляда от бумаг, он просто слушал рассказы о жизни в академии, о старшей кузине, о разговорах с Сулу, о том, что произошло на мостике за день и, убаюканный этим голосом со смешным акцентом, пропускал окончание смены, пока дежурная медсестра не стучала деликатно в дверь.   
Одним днем Чехов не зашел, как обычно, вежливо постучав, и не приходил несколько дней.   
Время смешалось, тянулось еще медленнее, чем раньше, стакан с бурбоном пустел, а наутро МакКой был еще более язвительным, чем обычно.  
\- Это от недотраха, - высказался Джим и успел пригнуться, когда тяжелый медицинский справочник полетел в его голову.  
Чехов постучался в дверь каюты еще до того, как стакан опустел до половины, и прошел внутрь, необыкновенно напряженный. Наверное, как стрелка в этих гребанных часов, которыми МакКой в воображении отмерял свое время.   
\- Ты что-то хотел, парень?  
Чехов кивнул, закрыл глаза и, вздохнув, как-то отчаянно потянулся и, не рассчитав очевидно, поцеловал МакКоя в подбородок.  
\- Вымненравитесьпроститенаверноемненадоуйти.  
Кажется, время действительно остановилось из-за того, что сдерживающая резина натянулась до предела, прежде чем с громким хлопком лопнуть.  
МакКой схватил Чехова за плечо, не позволив отойти, и прижал к себе, уткнувшись носом в кучерявую макушку, чувствуя себя необыкновенно живым.  
\- Стой, - он впервые не осознавал длину времени и ощущение это опьяняло. - Не уходи. Расскажи еще что-нибудь, как всегда.  
Завтра, думал МакКой, сидя напротив раскрасневшегося и улыбающегося Чехова, он наконец посетит мостик.


End file.
